


The Softness of Your Soul

by cynical_ravenclaw



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, TharaFrong being soft bois, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is just a self-indulgent excuse to write TharaFrong being soft with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynical_ravenclaw/pseuds/cynical_ravenclaw
Summary: Frong had come over to Thara's apartment because he had been invited over for dinner by the medical student. He didn't expect to slip up, accidentally confess his feelings to Thara, and end up staying the night.
Relationships: Thara/Frong (My Engineer)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 157





	The Softness of Your Soul

Frong had come over to Thara's apartment because he had been invited over for dinner by the medical student. Frong was expecting them to have food and some nice conversation, maybe a few questions about his mother's health, and then he would be back home soon, preparing for next week's exams. He definitely didn't expect to slip up, accidentally confess his feelings to Thara, and end up staying the night.

...

"Wait, you like me?"

_Fuck._

"No, I–"

"Frong. Please."

That pleading voice along with the puppy eyes Thara was giving him? Frong never stood a chance.

"Fine... Yes, I like you. I've had a crush on you pretty much since that day Duen took us to get ice cream. I'm sorry I sprung it on you like this. I didn't mean to tell you."

"Why not?! Why didn't you tell me? Shit, why didn't I tell you?" 

"Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean _you_ didn't tell me?"

"Frong." Thara cupped Frong's face, thumbs caressing his cheekbones. "I like you too"

"What!?"

"Yes! I really do! We should really have told each other earlier, didn't we?"

"You said you considered us brothers. How was I supposed to tell you I had a crush on you?"

"I thought you still had a crush on Duen. That's why I told you we were like brothers even though I had feelings for you. I wanted a reason to keep being around you."

Thara's palms were still on his face. Frong was surprised how he hadn't yet started glowing red from all the heat rising to his cheeks. If their situation wasn't so overwhelming, it would be comical.

"Oh god, we are a mess..."

"We really are idiots, aren't we? We could've done this long ago if we had just been honest with each other."

"Hey, don't drag me into this. I was fine until you did that. I was literally flirting with you until then. And then you went and dropped that bombshell. If anyone, it's you who behaved like an idiot here."

"Are you seriously picking up a fight with me now?"

Thara's tone was teasing, playful. Frong's tense shoulders relaxed and he let out a soft chuckle as he realised what had happened.

"No, I'm sorry. It's just– I've spent a long time moping. And it's been a difficult week."

Thara pushed away a few stray bangs that had fallen in front of Frong's eyes, smoothing his hair. His eyes shone with mischief and it showed in his voice too.

"Do you have a headache again? Do you need paracetamol?"

"You know what? I don't like you anymore."

Frong contradicted his own words by moving closer to Thara and dropping his head on Thara's shoulder. Bit his tongue to hold back the smile that threatened to form on his face. Thara wasted no time in gathering him in his arms.

"Hey, Frong?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes. Yes, I will."

Frong's grip tightened on Thara's shirt, where they were holding on, wrinkling the fabric. Thara responded by holding him tighter.

"It's getting late. I should leave."

"Can't you stay the night? Please?"

Frong pulled back just enough so Thara could see his raised eyebrows, then went back to burrowing his face in Thara's neck. Thara sighed against him, pressing his cheek against Frong's hair.

"Don't look at me like that. I just want to spend some more time with you."

The soft, almost sad voice that Thara said that with made Frong remember that Thara had been pining too. He had been holding himself back just as much as Frong had been. While Frong had been moping around, thinking his feelings weren't reciprocated, Thara had been doing the same too. Now that they both finally had each other right where they wanted, neither had any intention of letting go.

"I'll stay."

In an unexpected burst of courage, Frong put his hands upon Thara's face to hold it, fingers rubbing at his temples. Pressed his lips against Thara's. Soft and gentle. Just a simple peck really. As first kisses go, it wasn't much, but it was enough to get Thara smiling against his mouth.

"I'll stay if you want. Anything you want."

He was glad he said that because Thara immediately rewarding him by claiming his lips again.

...

So here he was now, laying on the bed in a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants that Thara had lent him, waiting for Thara to finish his shower and come back to him.

The bathroom door opened and Thara walked out, hair still damp and falling in front of his eyes. A bit sleepy because of the warmth of the shower water.

Frong had a sudden, extremely intense urge to kiss him again. Then he realised he could actually do that. He was Thara's boyfriend now. He had all the power and moral duty to show affection. He was Thara's boyfriend. He literally was in Thara's bed, wearing Thara's clothes. _Thara's boyfriend_. Oh God, how did he get so lucky?!

So when Thara crawled under the blanket, Frong did exactly what his heart wanted him to do and kissed him. Tried to convey all his adoration for the boy through that kiss. When they pulled apart, Thara touched their foreheads together, both slightly breathless, Frong's heart beating so loudly that he was sure Thara could hear it. If one kiss was making him feel like he was getting a heart attack, this relationship would surely kill him someday. Good thing his boyfriend was going to be a doctor.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to do that."

Frong was glad he didn't miss Thara's shy smile as the almost-doctor repositioned them so he could snuggle closer. Thara's body pressed flush against Frong's side, head on his shoulder, one arm thrown across his waist.

Frong's arm instinctively wrapped around Thara's shoulders. He was too surprised and comfortable to move any more.

This was the first time he was seeing Thara like this. Sleepy and tired, cheek smooshed against Frong's body, lower lip slightly jutting out in the barest hint of a pout. So adorable. And so, _so_ vulnerable.

Frong's reverie was broken by Thara muttering something in his half-sleep, so softly that if it was any quieter Frong would've missed it.

"This is nice. You're so... warm."

This time Frong did not bite back his smile. His fingers found themselves in Thara's hair, playing with the soft black strands. He pulled up the blanket around them and closed his eyes.

Thara was right. This was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on [Tumblr!](https://cynical-ravenclaw.tumblr.com/)


End file.
